Pop
Summary Pop (ポップ Poppu) is the son of the weapons merchant Junk. Fifteen-year-old Pop left his home in Lankarks village and decided to become an apprentice of Avan, training to become a magician. He is a specialist in fire spells, mainly those of the Mera type, but as the story progresses he learns more powerful spells such as a gravity pressure attack. He can use Megante and Hyado type spells as well. Later on in the series, Pop becomes a Sage, one of the highest class of magicians who can use both attack and healing spells. Throughout the series, Pop uses various weapons, but later on in the series he acquires a staff from Lon Berk with the same power that rivals Vearn's staff, the ability to turn magic power into attack power. In addition to this, Pop's staff can transform into any shape. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 6-A, possibly High 6-A Name: Pop Origin: Dragon Quest: Dai no Daibouken Gender: Male Age: 15 Classification: Human, Mage, later a Sage, Disciple of Avan Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Genius Intelligence, Fire Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Flight, Self-Destruction, Weather Manipulation, Life Energy Manipulation, Instant Death Resistance, Revival Magic, Explosion Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation Attack Potency: At least Continent level (Far more powerful by the end of the series than Baran who could have been easily defeated by Vearn in a weaker form, long ago Baran obliterated the country of Alkeed in an instant in base form and managed to neutralized a black core bomb explosion that destroyed the land of death with his Dragonic Aura in his Ryuumajin state at the cost of his life), far higher with Medoroa, possibly Multi-Continent level '(Should be superior to Vearn in his older body who put up a Magic Barrier over his airship to resist the blast waves of the six black cores exploding all over the earth, each black core individually has the power to wipe out the hemisphere and the surface of the earth) 'Speed: At least Relativistic+ (Comparable to Hyunckel and Maam who can react to Albinass's Thousand Needle, a move described as "emitting light" and "heat emission") Lifting Strength: Unknown, possibly Class K ' 'Striking Strength: At least Continent Class Durability: At least Continent level, (Took hits from Vearn's Kaiser Phoenix many times, Vearn in his weaker state was capable of vaporizing Baran's dead body with a just a Mera while holding back immensely), possibly Multi-Continent level '(should be comparable if not above a base Dai who is heavily implied to have survived a black core explosion in base that would have flattened the Earth's surface and wiped out all of humanity) 'Stamina: Very High, can take large beatdowns from stronger opponents and keep getting back up, when Avan injected him with the kisei seki feather with enough magic power to completely restore power to two to three ordinary wizards he still wasn't at full power Range: Hundreds of meters with spells Standard Equipment: Black Rod, Weird Belt Intelligence: Genius, considered the smartest fighter among Dai's team Weaknesses: Can run out of magic power, higher level spells use more energy, primarily fights with magic so things that can reflect magic can be problematic Notable Attacks/Techniques: Fire, Ice and Explosion spells *'Medoroa:' Pop can fuse fire and ice type magic to create an extremely potent spell that can annihilate anything in its path, this is potentially the most powerful attack in the series as Vearn in his far more powerful younger body had the potential to be killed by it. *'Megante:' This move uses next to no magic power and instead uses all the life energy of the user and fires it back in one explosive burst. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Dragon Quest Category:Square Enix Category:Manga Characters Category:Humans Category:Wizards Category:Rod Users Category:Male Characters Category:Heroes Category:Good Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Anime Characters Category:Staff Users Category:Fire Users Category:Ice Users Category:Flight Users Category:Self-Destruction Users Category:Weather Users Category:Life Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Sages Category:Gravity Users Category:Tier 6 Category:Toei Animation Category:Sorcerers Category:Geniuses Category:Teenagers